


【盾铁】Steve Rogers一次半夜的小小旅程

by amber121069



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber121069/pseuds/amber121069
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve在半夜醒來，Tony不在他床上，於是他爬起來尋找他的愛人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾铁】Steve Rogers一次半夜的小小旅程

Steve睡到一半发现Tony不在他的身边。他从梦里醒来，另一半的床还带着似有若无的温度，他的脑子钝钝的——Jarvis没有响起警报，这证明并非有任何的反派闯入了大厦劫走了他的爱人，Steve浑身带着刚醒的、暖融融的感觉，待在Tony和他的房间里头让他感到安全。而他决定离开床铺找着他的男朋友，把人劫回床上好延长这种温暖。Tony会反抗，也许挥舞着他的工具告诉他他手上正进行的东西究竟多么的价值连城，但是Steve身为一个被时间遗忘的山顶洞人，他会无视这一切然后把他带回他们两人的房间，像是未开化的蛮荒遗民带走自己的战利品一样。

最后Tony会妥协的。他会为了Steve而妥协，Steve知道这一点，就如同他会为了Tony妥协一般，永远都会这么做。

他打了个呵欠，没去管支楞着的头发，把脚塞进了绒布拖鞋之后啪搭啪搭往电梯走去。

*

不过出乎他意料的，Tony并不在他的工作间里。

不太寻常，但是也有发生过。与其出声询问Jarvis，Steve选择自己寻找；他喜欢这种半夜寻宝的感觉，他棕发棕眼的情人对他而言就是等待被找到的珍宝。

*

厨房里头没有，冰箱里头的食物有动过的痕迹，但是不排除是Clint的可能。于是他热了一杯牛奶再继续他的小小冒险。

*

起居室里同样没有痕迹，不过酒柜是完整的，Steve松了口气，深夜起床加上烈酒，这通常代表Tony不太开心——但是在其他状况下喝醉的或者半醉的Tony非常的美丽又让Steve挪不开眼睛（倒不是说其他时候他就有办法把注意力从Tony身上移开）。

*

他捧着热牛奶继续遛达，夜里的大厦非常的安静，但是窗外的纽约依旧灯火通明。Steve挺喜欢这个的，偶而他在夜里起床而Tony还在他身边睡着的时候，他会看着窗外，感觉他和Tony在一个只有他们两人的世界里，温暖，安稳，像是冬眠野兽的巢穴，有着家的味道。

*

然后他在双人的电影间里找到了亿万富翁。电影放映着，一部低成本B级恐怖片，充满了血浆和尖叫和过多的裸露镜头。

Tony陷在他们一起在宜家买的沙发床上，周围有毛毯和抱枕包围着他，像个柔软的堡垒，散发着懒洋洋的气息。他发现了Steve，回过头来，棕色的大眼睛里头有着倦意，Steve朝他走过去，隔着椅背给了他一个吻。

电影的光映在他们脸上，恐怖片里的女主角只穿着件背心跌跌撞撞的逃着命。Tony的嘴唇干燥又柔软，像是奶糖，很奇怪，但是每次亲吻Steve都感觉像是陷入了巨大的糖果乐园，或者说他的心，永远都充斥着甜蜜。

我猜是因为你喝了热牛奶加蜂蜜。当亲吻结束的时候Tony告诉他，声音低低沉沉像是夜曲。

有道理。Steve直起身来，绕了过去把牛奶搁在旁边的小桌子上，Tony空出了半边给他，而他放任自己摔进了沙发床，然后摸索着把Tony抱入怀中。

怎么醒了？Tony挪挪身子找着他喜欢的角度嵌入他的怀抱。他的头发搔着Steve的脖子，如同某种雏鸟的软毛，Steve的胸膛暖融融的一片，他在他身上的温度还没有全部冷却之前重新找到了自己的光源。

我以为不会吵醒你的。他又问，不怎么专心的看着影片。金发的青年找到了他的手，他将自己的手也扣了进去，确保他们最大限度的贴在一块儿。

你不在那儿。Steve说，他的声音比他自己所设想的听上去更委屈；他亲了亲Tony的额际，闻到他俩习惯用的香波的味道。他闻起来就像Steve，Steve闻起来就像他一样，他喜欢这个概念。

噢，你够大啦，该学会自己一个人睡啦宝贝。Tony带着笑意说，一边拍了拍他的手臂，男人不出意料的将他抱得更紧了一些，鼻子在他的颈窝乱拱。

他们打闹了一阵，然后Steve压着他，蓝色的眼睛像是宝石般熠熠生辉，或着温柔的海洋，拍打着过于温暖的浪潮淹没过Tony他却没有一点恐惧。

只要是Steve，他猜他就不需要恐惧这种情绪。

我们结婚吧？Steve问。他没打算现在说的，但是这句话就这么自然的溜出了他的双唇，好像前几天的计划和烦恼都是假的一样。

Tony瞪大了眼睛，Steve这才紧张了起来。

你说真的？在我们看恐怖片的时候？他笑，又说，你甚至没有戒指，天才。

Steve手忙脚乱地从裤子口袋里掏出了一枚戒指，Tony错愕的看着他半晌大笑起来。

老天爷啊，告诉我，甜心，你准备了多久？他笑到眼泪都出来了，还穿着睡衣，被夹在沙发床和Steve之间，可是Steve觉得他好美。

两个礼拜。Steve说。

两个礼拜的结果就是半夜爬起来求婚？Tony好不容易止住这下又笑了。Steve脸都红了，恼羞成怒的拉过他的手，不由分说的就往他的手指上套，他们又闹了一回。

Steve特别委屈的看着他，你不愿意？

Tony安静了下来，他的手抚上Steve的脸颊，说怎么可能，如果我拒绝的话，我会因为触犯拒绝美国队长的求婚这项法律被判处终生监禁的。

没有这项法律，Tony，你不想和我结婚吗？但是美国队长的幽默细胞大概都被动成了冰喳喳然后让北极海里的鱼吃完了。他听起来特别的可怜；然后钢铁侠破壞了气氛，把美国队长的脸捏成了特别傻的表情，盯着他自顾自地笑了一会儿之后告诉他，如果他再不把戒指套上来他才真的不跟他结婚了。

Steve很开心。他把戒指套到了Tony的手上之后满足的拍拍那双手，然后又把人搂进了怀里像一只龙保卫他的宝藏那样包覆着他，他们的周围有着过量的抱枕和毯子，他喜欢这种感觉。

我爱你，Tony。他这么说，然后拽着Tony特别安稳的沉没在柔软的沙发中，然后听见Tony也这么说。

*

Tony在夜里醒来，Steve牢牢的圈着他，男人像是充满占有欲的熊一样揽着他的腰。其实没有恶梦，他就是醒来了，带着莫名其妙的清醒。Tony小心翼翼的起身溜下了床，在Steve发出不满的咕哝声前把枕头塞进了对方的臂弯，金发青年的眉头松了开，Tony看着他，柔软的甜蜜泛滥出来。他伸手揉了把对方柔软的头发，Steve果不其然的像只奶狗般无意识的朝他的掌心拱了拱。

他没有吵醒Steve，只是轻轻的走出了他俩的房间。

*

他想了想该干些什么。不知道为何他并没有多少下去车间熬夜的冲动，于是他只是走到了厨房随意的吃了点东西填肚子。

*

起居室空空荡荡的，队友们此刻都睡着，于是半夜来场马力欧赛车显然也找不到对手。

*

最后他晃进了双人小电影间里头，让Jarvis随便给他放了部电影。

在开头三分钟之后他就知道了这部电影究竟有多难看。不过他也没让Jarvis换一部；反正他也只是想随便打发时间。女主角的胸蛮大的，他看了眼，但是长得没有Steve好看，比不上他一根脚趾头。

Steve。不知道什么时候开始就全部都是Steve了。他总在不经意地将人与Steve比较，然后永远都会满意的得出Steve是最棒的结论（有点儿傻，他承认，但是恋爱中的人总是傻瓜，于是可以原谅。）

Jarvis告诉他Steve醒了。Tony有点诧异却又在意料之中。他让Jarvis不必告诉他他的位置。

因为Steve会找到他的。

FIN.


End file.
